the weird student
by kuro12
Summary: Levi is a kindergarten teacher and gets a new student, something seems to be off about the kid other then having Eren yeager a 16 year old taking care of him. Levi starts spending more time with them trying to figure it out and slowly him and Eren grow closer. Levi X Eren fanfic


Levi woke up, his day was supposed to be normal. Get up, eat, work, eat, work more, go home and eat before going to bed. that was his normal day, that's how he liked it but something happened that was not normal, he turned on a different radio Chanel that's got to be what changed everything that one little thing he didn't know what else it could of been that set a chain of different things happening to him, he knew it was stupid to think since something so simple could do everything that happened to him just that day.

it started with the radio, Levi could not shake the temptation of turning the nob to see what else was on, not that he was sick of what he had it on to begin with it wasn't that at all not at all. He reached over to the nob and turned it to the next channel that was something, music blasting into his car.

"I'm outside the door, invite me it

So we can go back to playing pretend"

Levi had heard this somewhere before and he knew it was not at the start of the song either, what luck turning to a song already half over.

"I'm on deck, yeah

I'm up next

Tonight I'm high as a private jet"

'What was that supposed to mean?' Levi thought with a sigh, it didn't make that much sense to him but that didn't make it any less catchy though. "Maybe a little more before I turn it back'

"Cause I don't know where you're going

But do you have room for one more troubled soul?

I don't know where I'm going

But I don't think I'm coming home"

Levi frowned that part did make sense to him; it made all the sense in the world. He had ran away from home when he was ten years of age and he didn't go home not back to that family, never to that family.

"And I said

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're started at the end."

And that was that Levi turned it back to what was normal for him just as he drove up to his work place, a school just because he ran away from home did not mean he didn't continue in school in faked he dove into it more than he was before, he did anything to keep his mind thinking about anything other than his family, other than the cold night air, about his hunger about anything other than school.

He got out of his silver car. He was a little late but classes had yet to start so that was good. started to walk to his class room little kids running past him to the playground so they could go play, why he was a teacher for little kids he had no idea. Levi hated kid but for some reason he kind of liked teaching them.

the bell rang once he got his stuff for first class witch was not much since he was getting a new student in class and most of first block was so the kids could get to know them since it was a new kid and most kids seemed to want to find out about new things other people included.

the kids started to file in and go sit with their friends and started to talk with each other, Levi found himself wondering about the new kid, Erwin would not tell him a thing about the kid witch was weird since he was told their name, sex and if there was anything they could not eat or do, but the more Levi pushed for answer's from the principle the more the other male would laugh at say 'you'll just have to wait and find out now.'

there was a knock on the class door with was open he saw to older males, one was Erwin and the other looked to be about 16, why would a 16 year old be around here they should be in school, he looked at the unknown male he had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Mr. Archerman, your new student is here." Erwin said and most of the chatter among the children to focus on the talking about the new kid. Wait new student all he saw was the 16 year old; his eyes moved down to see a kid with white hair and an eye-patch the kids non covered eye was a bright red. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and black jeans not something that most kids would wear in the middle of summer.

"ah I was starting to wondering when you would show up with the new brat" Levi said as he walked to the doorway looking down at the child noticing that he had his backpack over one shoulder and that he kid did look at like a boy.

"Well here he is." Erwin said with a chuckle. "I wish you luck." and with that Erwin left. Levi guessed that the other male was he boy's father, who was now kneeling down in front of the boy with his hands on his shoulders.

"Remember to be nice, and if you need anything my number is speed deli number one, try to make friends, be good for your teacher, don't plug yourself in while people are talking to you."

'Wait plug himself in? What was that supposed to mean?' Levi thought looking at the boy to see if there was anything on him that would tell him, that's when he noticed ear buds draped over his shoulder's in such a way that was not easy to notice them unless you were really looking.

"Don't hurt anyone, be-" the teen was cut off when the kid raised his hand in a fist and punched blown haired kids head.

"Stop repeating yourself." the boy said coldly. "It makes you sound stupid Eren."

The brown haired male also known as Eren pouted. "That hurt, you know I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be, it's stupid."

Levi blinked. he just hit his father, didn't get in trouble, didn't call him father like most kids wound do and was calling the said teen stupid, this kid was going to have to learn how to behave.

"Fine then, I'll stop." the teen said in joking tone of voice. He let go of the boy's shoulders who without a second thought turned around, leaving the teen pouting again.

Levi moved out of the way so the kid could pass. "Introduce yourself to the class kid, i need to talk to your father." at the word father the boy flinched before walking into the class room.

The teen stood up from to look at Levi rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not his father."

"Oh, then anyway I can get a hold of him?" Levi asked as he ran a hand though his hair.

"NO!" Eren said loudly. "What I mean is, no. I'm the boy's guardian; I'm the one that looks after Rat."

Was that the boy's name? it was an odd name for a kid that was for sure but then again nothing seemed normal with the boy, the way he held himself up was proudly yet at the same time looked like it was meant to scare people off, he had hit Eren for repeating himself witch Levi found kind of earatating as well but that was no reason to hit the poor teen. The way his voice sounded cold it reminded Levi a lot about himself when he was younger and even now when he was not at work.

"The kid's name is Rat?" Levi asked as he raised an eyebrow at Eren

Eren was about to answer before there was a loud scream inside the class room, Levi turned quikly to look at the kindergarten class, in the middle of the room there was Rat his fist raised to one of the boys as he held him by the shirt, the boy's name was Cass and he had black hair and black eyes and he was one of the trouble makers in the class since he was taller than most of the other kids. The sight that Levi saw was nothing something he thought he would see, Rat was much smaller the Cass and he had gotten the taller boy to hide behind his arms.

"RAT!" Levi called, he didn't yell, yelling didn't work on kids the same way it did on older people. "what are you doing?"

Rat looked over to his new teacher before letting go of Cass and going to take a set not saying anything to Levi.

Levi looked over to Eren who had a hand on his forehead. "well I have to go to my work." He said before wrighting something on a piece of paper "just come talk to me later at my place, come around 7 and there will be food."

And that was the day Levi's changed and all because he switched to a different radio, he knew it was stupid he knew a week before that he was getting a new kid in his class and there was no way that the kid just changed because he did something different than normal but he needed to blame something at the moment, he got a weird kid in his class and it was all because of the stupid radio since that made all the sense in the world.


End file.
